Between Love & Lust
by TextMessage
Summary: For most of her young life, Lucy has been on almost futile search to find her one, true love, but she's going about it the wrong way. Guys come and go, leaving her to pick herself up and continue on her difficult journey. Will she be able to achieve her goal of love, or will she only find more pain and heartbreak in the end? Can someone even save her from herself? NaLu story


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Nalu story, so go easy on me~ This idea came to me just today, and I felt like it should at least be written and published before I forget it. T_T**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING of Fairy Tail! But this story idea is MINE so there! :^D**

* * *

**"Between Love & Lust"**

_**"My life... the one thing I want in life is love. Real love. The kind of real love that wont leave me after a one night stand. Love that wont disappear after one day of finding it. Love that will hurt me...**_

_**No, I want true love that will make my heart sore to the sky and heaven above!**_

_**That love will form between us as soon as ours first meet each other! It will make me blush every time I'm near him.. It will cause my skin to tingle with excitement when our bodies touch. It will make my eyes water with pure happiness. It will comfort me when I'm sad or lonely. It will protect me from my fears. **_

_**The kind of love everyone wants. The kind that people around me have, but I don't. It seems like I'm the only one who's alone and still searching. But it wasn't always like this. **_

_**One time, a long time ago. I had a true love, but let's say it didn't turn out too well as I had hoped it would. Now, I'm consistently on my search for love, but why after all this time... I still haven't found it again? **__**When will I ever experience it once more? Maybe if I keep on looking, searching for the right one. I will find my true love again**_

_**one day."**_

_**-Lucy Heartfilia**_

** ~The Line Between Love and Lust is Fine Indeed~**

* * *

"Hey, babe! Wanna dance with me?"

"That sounds great, but... no thanks. I don't think you're not my type."

"If not him, then dance with me!"

"Sorry, but that goes for you too, sweetie."

"Whoa, you're absolutely beautiful! How about we get to know each other!?"

"Ummm... how about we don't?"

_Sheesh, can't they see I'm not interested in any of them?_

_Yet, they're still trying to talk to me..._

_Why can't they see that I'm not looking to dance with neither one of them, because they don't have what I want?_

It was a Friday night in Club Purple Moon. The time was close to midnight, and the club is nearly filled with young adults ranging in ages from eighteen and up, that most likely had a hard week of work, and so they came to dance. The atmosphere of the club provided them with drinks, loud music, a girl or guy to hit on, and a means of escape from their busy, complicated lives.

The same goes for a certain blonde beauty and her equally beautiful, blue-haired friend.

"Lucy, you turned them all down." Lucy's best friend, Levy, said as she trailed behind the blonde through the crowd of party people. The two girls had only just arrived at the club, and Lucy was already receiving attention from the male bodies that were around them.

"And?"

"Well..." Levy says as Lucy came to a stop to turn and face her. "One of them was pretty cute and, you know? For dancing with, I mean!"

"Really, then why don't you dance with him?" Lucy jokes making her friend blush brightly.

Levy shook her head. "Why don't you, Luce?"

Lucy sighed. "I'm not looking to dance right now.. besides.. There are a lot of angry girls glaring at me right now, so I don't think it would be a good idea for me to get on the dance floor at the moment."

"Oh... I see.. Well, that's too bad."

Aside from the interested looks from most of the males in the club, Lucy received glares, looks, and comments of disgust and envy from various females that noticed how the guys were giving her all their attention.

_"Just look at her!?"_

_"I know right? What was she thinking when she decided on an outfit like that?"_

_"What a whore..."_

"Mmph!" Lucy stopped in mid-walk and placed both hands on her hips. The sudden cease in walking caused Levy to bump into her and nearly lose her balance.

"L-lucy?"

_What the hell is it with that the angry looks?_

_I can't help that guys find ME so attractive and NOT them!_

_It's not my fault..._

_Well, maybe it is.. but just a little bit._

Lucy glanced down at her club attire for the night. She wore a skin-tight black dress that hugged each one of her voluptuous curves and showed off her top 'assets', and black stiletto heels adorned her manicured feet. Along with that, there was a soft appliance of black eye-shadow above her eyes, a careful appliance of clear gloss was on her full lips, and her long, blonde hair was curled in perfect twists.

"Mmm..."

It wasn't her fault that her body was shaped like it was, so who were they to call Lucy a whore or a slut. Just because they didn't like how they look didn't mean they had the right to pick on her for her she looked.

_They're just jealous..._

_No different than most girls I meet nowadays._

_Typical._

"Lucy?" Levy called her friend's name once more. "Earth to Lucy. Are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." Lucy finally heard Levy's voice calling to her. "I was looking around since the dance floor is a no-go for me."

"Oh..."

Deciding to ignore the envious girls around her, Lucy eyes turned to land straight on the bar. Her alluring brown eyes grew big when they land on a particular male that was occupying a seat and holding a shot glass in his hand.

_Him... he looks fairly interesting._

_Not bad for the eyes at all! Quite good-looking too.. _

_My heart is beating a bit faster as I look at him, and I feel a bit nervous when looking at him. Maybe he is... he is..._

_Yeah, I think he is the one..._

_The one that will be different than all the others.._

Lucy's thoughts echoed in her mind as she eyed a fine gentleman standing near the bar. He was tall with finely cut black hair, had deep green eyes, seemed to be a bit muscular underneath his casual clothing, and he handsome to boot.

"Now, all I have to do is talk to him, and he's all mine..." The blonde said in a soft voice as she began to make her way over to him. However, before she had the chance to step one foot in the direction of the bar, a hand touched her shoulder.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Levy asked over the loud music that the club's DJ was currently playing. From the moment they walked through the doors, she had been watching Lucy's every movements from behind to keep a close eye on her.

Now, that Lucy has stopped and was now staring off across the club, Levy noticed that she had her eyes on someone at the bar.

_Please tell me she's not thinking about doing what I think she's about to go off and do._

_It's just not healthy for her to be putting herself out like she always does._

_I know her intentions are good, but they way she's going about to achieve them is..._

_Well, it's...pretty bad..._

Levy had her reasons to be thinking that way. Reasons that she was familiar with for some time now whether she liked it or not.

"Lucy, did you just come to the club to find another-"

Before she could finish, Lucy gave her a quick shake of her head and a genuine smile. "N-no! Of course not! **We** came here to have some fun. But right now, my fun does not involve dancing, but your fun does, so why don't you go with this nice gentleman right here."

Lucy grabbed Levy's shoulders to turn her around to face a guy that had been eying the blue beauty for some time now. When he's noticed by the two girls, he begins to stutter and look a bit shy.

"O-oh! Umm.. w-would you like to dance? If not.. that's fine.."

"Of course, she would like to dance!" Lucy answered first. "Right, Levy?"

Smiling nervously, Levy nodded her head before turning back to her friend. "But Luce.. are you going to be alright by yourself? I don't want you going off and-"

"I'm _just_ going for a small drink. That's all, Lev. So you don't have to worry so much. Go dance! Goooo~"

Levy sighed and decided to believe in her best friend for the night. Inside, she hoped that Lucy would behave herself. "Alright. But no alcohol, alright? You'll know where to find me, if you get lonely."

"Yup!" Lucy waves as Levy and the male walk off to join the other clubbers on the dance floor.

_If I get lonely?_

_Why, Levy... my dear, closest friend... _

_I wont be lonely at all._

_You know that.. don't you?_

Smiling to herself, Lucy turned her attention right back on the bar to find that the male had not left his seat yet. Lucky for her. Taking a deep, confident breath, the blonde slowly strutted her way over to where the male sat.

From all sides, she felt the stares that men were giving her. The feeling only boosts her already big ego as she made it to the bar to stand next to her target.

Seeing the blonde waiting to order, the bartender, eying her body, stepped right up to her. "And what would a gorgeous girl like you want to drink?"

"Mmm.." Lucy hums while biting her bottom lip in a sensual motion. "I don't know... what would you suggest?"

The bartender smirked before answering her. "Well, how about a _sex on the beach_, pretty lady?"

"Hehe, cute. Just give me a shot of tequila." Lucy batted her long eye lashes as she turned her body to take a sit on the bar stool next to the male who's now aware of her presence.

The dark haired man seemed to look at her in complete interest before he spoke up. "Umm.. hi there."

"Hello." Lucy slowly turned her face to greet him. "My name is Lucy and yours?"

"Kyle. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to take hers.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyle. By the way, your name really suits you." The bartender returned with her drink and sat the small glass down beside her. Taking it into her hand, she sipped on the alcoholic beverage until it was all gone. Instantly, it began to take effect on her mind and body.

_Alcohol always has this effect on me._

_It's only to loosen me up a little..._

"As does yours. I would expect no finer of a name than Lucy to be bestowed upon a woman as beautiful as yourself." He spoke again once she sat the empty glass back down on the bar and turned her attention back to him.

Smiling to herself, Lucy turned her body fully to Kyle's. "My, my.. aren't you a charmer? So... Kyle, why were you at the bar all alone?"

Kyle chuckled and shrugged as he griped in his full shot glass in his hand. "Well, probably the same reason you are. You're alone as well?"

"Oh, I'm not alone anymore.. now that I've joined you." The blonde says in a seductive tone as she placed her hand on his lap.

The sensual touch caused him to blush slightly and look up to her nervously. "Umm.."

"There's no need to be so nervous... I don't bite... much." Lucy's lips suddenly connected with his own. The action was so sudden and so unexpected from the blonde caused that the male to nearly drop his drink. He only just got her name, and now he was in full lip-lock with her.

From the kiss, her body temperature began to rise, and she felt light on her feet. Her heart began to beat heavily as a pink tint started to show up on her cheeks.

_This feeling..._

_Could this be the feeling I've been searching for all this time? _

_But it feels the same as all the others, and I know how those turned out... _

_Maybe this one will be different?_

_I just have to find out..._

After a few moments more, the two pulled away from each other with looks of want and need. "So.. do you wanna.. take this somewhere else?"

Kyle began to laugh as if Lucy was joking with him. However, he soon stopped to realize that she was actually very serious. "Wait, you're not kidding? Are you?"

"Why would I be?"

"I.. no! I just thought... never mind. Yeah, I would like to take this elsewhere." Kyle quickly downed his shot glass and sat it down on the bar. "Your place or mine?"

"My place.. but wait, first I have to go tell my friend I'm leaving. It will only take a moment, so why don't you go wait outside.." Lucy suggested to him before rising from her seat to plant a wet kiss dangerously close to his lips.

"Now, don't you leave without me!" She winked as she walked off toward the dance floor to fetch Levy.

"I WOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF IT!" Kyle yelled to her as he checked his pants for his car keys before he ran off to exit the club.

**Elsewhere,**

"Hey, Levy!" Lucy spots the familiar blue hair from within the dancing crowd. "LEVY!"

The blue haired female heard her friend's voice amongst the loud music and immediately stopped her dancing. "L-Lucy?"

"I see you decided to dance with him after all." Lucy winked which made her friend blush. "Excuse me, I have to borrow my friend for a moment."

The male, that Levy was dancing with, politely nodded his head with a smile. "A-alright, don't take too long!"

"I won't!" Lucy yelled right back as she lead Levy through the crowd of party people. She walked her friend all the to the outside of the club where people were waiting in a long line to get inside.

"Why did we come out here? Is something wrong, Lucy?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I'm leaving.. with him." Lucy nudges her friend to notice the car that slowly pulled up beside them on the curb. From the driver seat, Kyle got out and walked to the passenger side to hold the door open for Lucy.

"You ready?"

"In a minute!" Lucy smiled as Levy pulled her to the side to whisper into her ear.

"But... Lucy! Didn't you _just_ meet him.." Levy expressed her concern for her friend as the gentleman behind them was eagerly awaiting for the blonde. "And we just got here... together."

"Yeah, I know, but..." Lucy stops once she sees the worry in her friend's eyes. "I did have a few shots to drink, and I'm starting to feel unwell."

_It's only a little white lie..._

_I did have one drink, but she knows the effects that even a single drop of alcohol has on me._

_So maybe she'll understand. _

"Oh! Lucy, you know what that stuff does to you!" Levy scorned her blonde friend with a look of disapproval.

"Yeah, I know. But I ordered a new drink, and I didn't know alcohol was mixed in order to make it..." Lucy explained a she proceeded to rub her stomach for emphasis.

"Well, if you aren't feeling too good. Then _I_ could drive you home." Levy stopped whispering at that point, and Kyle began to get a little worried about his and Lucy's plan for the night.

"You just met him after all... no telling what he could do to you." Levy whispered one final time before she smiled nervously at Kyle returned the gesture.

"No, no! He's actually really nice, so he wouldn't do anything like that, besides I don't want to ruin your fun tonight. Don't worry, he's just dropping me off, so I'll be just fine." Lucy said to assure Levy as she gave her a hug and then began to make her way toward Kyle's car.

Levy formed a flat line with her lips. "Well, if you say so... I'm going to call you later on to make sure you made it home okay!"

"I'll be waiting for it!" Lucy waved to her friend as Kyle helped her into his car. From Levy's point of view, he seemed to be an alright guy, but looks can be deceiving.

"Goodnight, Levy-chan!"

"Goodnight, and it's okay, Lucy! Go home and get better!" Levy waved back as the car sped off down the street and out of sight. The blue haired girl let out a worried sigh as she folded her arms. Contrary to wake Lucy may thought of her, Levy knew that Lucy lied to her. Inside, she forgave her friend for not telling the truth and hoped that she would not put herself in another situation that she's been in some many times before.

_Lucy... _

_Why do you do this to yourself?_

_You're never going to find real love like this if you keep doing this to yourself._

_There's a fine line between love and lust, and what you're doing... what you're experiencing is nothing, but..._

_Lust~_

_You must know that somewhere inside you, but why don't you see it after all this time?_

* * *

**A while bit later, at Lucy's home...**

Kyle quickly parked his car beside Lucy's car in her driveway. He then moved on to open the door for Lucy to take her land in his own. "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks.. let me get my key." Lucy smirked as she reached inside her bra to take out the key to her home. The action made Kyle's lower body tighten up as the blonde pulled on his collar to follow him. "Follow me.."

Quickly, the two made it up to Lucy's door. She inserted her key and unlocked the front door. Going before her, Kyle pushed the door open for her to step inside first, and he then followed suit. He closed the door behind her and turned around to be greeted by her luscious lips.

Lucy pulled away for a moment to whisper into his ear. "Come with me upstairs.. to my bedroom."

With no protest at all, Kyle followed the blonde all the way upstairs to her bedroom. Inside, Lucy shoved Kyle right onto her bed and climbed on top of her. She straddle his body as he then started to quickly remove his shirt. His compliance with her actions made her smile, but before she continued onward, she wanted to know something from him.

"Kyle... do you like me?"

"W-what?" Kyle was confused by her question and to why she stopped her advances so quickly. He stopped removing his shirt and his other clothing in order to look up at her brown eyes looking back at his own.

"Do you like me? Yes or no?" Lucy asked one more time as she leaned down to stare at him as if to see the answer within his green orbs. She found know, so she eagerly awaited to hear him speak.

Kyle nodded his head after a few seconds. "Yeah! Of course, I like you. You're... you're really beautiful, and you have a really nice body to match.."

Lucy blushed at his choice of words and smiled again. "R-really?"

"Yes." He said to confirm it.

"Well, do you love me too then?"

Obviously taken aback by her next question, Kyle contemplated on what to answer her with. A yes or a no. A yes would probably make her happy and get them to continue on with what they were doing. A no would surely kill the mood and make her angry with him.

"I... umm..."

Seeing his hesitation in answering, Lucy began to frown and lose interest in him. Her feelings of what she called 'love' towards him began to dissipate. "So you don't love me then..?"

"Wait, no! I do love you! Lucy, I. Love. You."

"You do..?"

"Yes, I do. You're... the most beautiful girl I've seen in my whole life."

_So he does really love me?_

_Then this could actually be it..._

_After so long of searching, I may have actually found love again!_

Her heart began to race once more as it did at the club, her whole face and body felt hot to the touch, and her hormones started to go to work on her mind. Lucy's mind became completely blinded with the feeling she called 'love'. She gave him a small smile before her hungry lips overtook his.

_So.. is this what people call true love? _

_Have I finally found it?_

_Have I?_

_Or is this just another one-night stand..?_

* * *

**End~**

**Well, that's all for now! Sorry, if my first try wasn't all that good. I would appreciate some helpful feedback. There will be Nalu later on in the story as well as other well known characters! (If anyone actually reads this AND/OR likes it! I really hope so!) For now, the story will be rated T until it provides an M rating. ^o^**

**Now, you readers/reviewers can decide if this a KEEP or DELETE!  
**


End file.
